The present disclosure herein relates to a cover accessory for a wireless communication device, and more particularly to, a cover accessory including an electromagnetic wave suppression function for a wireless communication device.
With the recent rapid development of IT technology and increase in communication needs of humans, wireless communication devices such as mobile terminals become necessities of our contemporaries. However, with the increase in usage of these wireless communication devices, an influence of electromagnetic waves on human bodies becomes an important issue. In addition, according to the appearance of wearable devices, concerns increase about the influence of electromagnetic waves from mobile phones on the entire body in addition to the head.
Currently, the influence of the electromagnetic waves in a frequency band used by mobile phones on the human bodies is being controversial. It is reported that when accumulated in the human bodies, these electromagnetic waves may influence various diseases such as leukemia, brain tumor, headache, and loss of vision, lead to brainwave confusion, an exhaust on male reproductive function, or the like. In particular, on Jun. 1, 2011, the international agency for research on cancer (IARS) under the world health organization (WHO) reported that mobile phones increase the risk of some brain cancers, while classifying the mobile phone call as a 2B-grade cancer-causing material, which is a third highest grade of cancer-causing material and to which an exhaust gas discharged from an automobile engine belongs.
The WHO had announced the opinion that there is no indisputable evidence showing the correlation between the use of mobile phones and occurrence of cancer. However, such a research reversed the opinion. The WHO recommends: children do not use mobile phones if not urgent, mobile phones be not placed near the human bodies, corded telephone be used for a long conversation, and a text message be used if possible.